


you make me feel special

by Sehgaara



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Gen, I wrote this for a ficfest which I was never able to complete so here is a little excerpt, Little boys trying to slide in the playground, finding a friend, seongjoong becoming friends uwu, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehgaara/pseuds/Sehgaara
Summary: Park Seonghwa is mature, and therefore he knows not to go sliding down the slide. Because that is reckless. Sure, all the kids do it, but what if he scrapes his knees?Well that is, until he finds Kim Hongjoong who is ready to hold his hand.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	you make me feel special

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I started writing this for a ficfest which I never submitted this work to. It was supposed to be a long fic, but I couldn't find the time or motivation to write more. Well, so here it is! Enjoy children!seongjoong becoming friends uwu

“Hey, you fool!” the voice rang loud in Seonghwa’s ears, resonating in the almost empty ground. He flinched, looking up to face the small boy, his fists curled up at his sides and an expression of smug self-assurance on his face. “You gonna slide down anytime soon?”

“I—” Seonghwa meant to respond, fear seizing his heart in a vice like grip. In the beating heat of the summer afternoon, Hwa felt cold sweat trickle down his brow, down his nose and down his spine, just like the tickle claw his sister is fond of brandishing as a weapon too often.

He looked down towards to looming ground again and shook his head, backing up. “You go ahead.”

“Coward” the guy murmurs, stepping forward and sliding down with ease. His excited giggle reaches Hwa all the up the slide, and Hwa feels the tinge of want in his heart.

He wants to, but he is afraid.

What is he falls?

What if he hits his head on the sides and faint?

What if he loses sight of his momma while going down and never find her again?

The guy is back up slide, his nimble body steady and fast in climbing the steps. “You want to give it a go this time?” Seonghwa shakes his head, craning to spot his mother at the periphery of the garden. He expects her here by now, but all he sees is a short woman standing by the gazebo. Hwa does not recognize her, but the guy next to him raises his hand up and hollers at the top of his lungs.

“MOMMY! LOOK HERE! LOOK HERE, LOOK HERE—WHEEEEEEEEEEE” His eyes are closed and mouth open in glee as he lands on butt on the soft landing down, down below. He stands up, dusting his back and squints up against the sun. Seonghwa immediately backs out of sight, taking the boring route back to the ground.

“Hey, why don’t you try it with me? It is just a slide. It is not gonna hurt you?” His way is blocked by the small guy again.

“No.” Seonghwa decides. Not today. He is much better off on the monkey bars. His cousin had mentioned last Christmas that it was a sure way to get taller. Besides, would be a hassle if he were to hurt himself on the slide before his mom even got here.

“Come on! Come on now!!” the kid whines, holding Hwa’s sleeves and jostling them around.

“Leave me, we are going to fall!” Hwa tries to shake him off, gripping the metal support with tight white knuckles, trying to maintain his balance on the rod steps.

“NO! Never! Come with me. There is no way down but there.” He points to the slide, trying to maneuver his small body in such a way so Hwa’s cannot pass on the narrow steps. “This way is blocked.” He adds, letting go of both Hwa’s sleeves and his support on the side bars, standing with his arms outstretched.

“Wha- you are going to fall!” Hwa holds on to him, using one hand to hold the kid’s collar. He just giggles.

“If you don’t want me to fall then go back up!”

“No.”

“Or I am going to fall.”

“I don’t care.”

“Yes. Yes, you do! You are holding onto me right now.”

“You called me a fool. I am about to throw you down.”

“Do it then, Fool!” The kid turns up a defiant nose in Hwa’s direction.

“I will! I swear don’t test me.” Hwa whines.

“Yeah, so why don’t you?” The annoying kid replies.

“I—I am not gonna because I am the older of the two.” There. Perfectly reasonable.

“You are so not! I am just short!”

“Oh yeah? How old _are_ you?” Hwa retorts back, a smirk making its way across his face.

The kid before him puffs his chest out in a show of pride, holding up precisely four short fingers up and says in an affected tone. “I am 5 years old! Turned last month too.” He sets in mouth in a self-assured smile that tickles a laugh out of Hwa.

Seonghwa doubles over himself, momentarily forgetting the precarious position they are in.

“Uh-huh” he drawls out. “Guess you were the fool all along, I am—” he holds up precisely 6 fingers, watching the kid’s brown eyes blow wide open, “months into my 5 years! HAH!” Seonghwa holds his tongue out and giggles.

“UGH! It’s not even that much!”

“Whatever. Call me hyung, Kid.” Seonghwa demands, pinching a red fluffy cheek.

“ _I am not a kid! I am Hongjoong!_ ” the kid—no, Hongjoong whines.

“Stop changing the subject and just call me hyung.” Seonghwa pesters.

“I will if you slide with me once.” Hongjoong persists.

God why is this kid so annoying. This is Seonghwa’s turf, he has been coming here for a long time. He doesn’t like interacting with the kids too much, they make too much noise and always end up hitting or pushing each other. Seonghwa doesn’t like when his mum fusses over him too much.

Besides, Seonghwa has many friends, but they all go home quickly after school ends, and he doesn’t want to make more. He likes to play safe, away from the rowdy crowd, by his own means and measures.

Seonghwa looks at Hongjoong standing there with his arms outstretched and nose turned up, squinting against the sun but holding his ground. For whatever reason Hongjoong wants Seonghwa to play with him, he doesn’t know.

But the possibility blooms in his heart anyway. A small bud of chance that maybe, just maybe, this guy is not so bad. Maybe it is Hongjoong’s persistence, or the way he smiles so openly like they are already the best of friends despite his attempts to push the other away. Seonghwa lets on.

Shyly and slowly, Seonghwa whispers a secret he has kept close to his heart for a long time now, not letting the boys get a whiff of it or they will surely laugh at him. “I’m scared.”

“What?” Hongjoong leans closer, face scrunching up in the sweltering heat.

“I said I am scared.” Seonghwa tries again, louder than before. Now that he has said it out loud, he gains a bit more of that reckless confidence. He motions to the slide, “Of the slide.” As an afterthought adds a meek, “I always get blisters from holding the sides.”

“Oh no,” Hongjoong shakes his head in dejection. “That’s cuz you are doing it wrong, dummy!” He holds out one hand, pushing Seonghwa to climb back up. “C’mere, let me show you how.”

At the top, Hongjoong sits primly at the edge, tugging Seonghwa to follow. He follows in hesitance, holding on to Hongjoong’s hands tightly. “Well, I know I am supposed to let go, but I always forget to. At the right time.” Seonghwa confesses.

“Well then, don’t hold the sides. Hold my hand.”

“O-Okay” Seonghwa nods.

“Ready?” Hongjoong asks, smiling wide with his eyes all scrunched up.

“mhm” Seonghwa nods slightly, readying himself.

Hongjoong chuckles. “Then leave the sides dummy! You are gonna get hurt again.”

“Oh-oh…” Seonghwa leaves the sides and pouts. “My name is not _dummy_ , its Seonghwa.”

“Okay, Hwa. Are you ready now?” Hongjoong rolls his eyes, and before Seonghwa can answer back, they are already past the edge and sliding down, down…

The wind feels refreshing in his hair, and the small hand in his hand is grounding, as Seonghwa lets the slide guide his body gently towards the ground.

Seonghwa doesn’t admit it immediately because he has pride, but that was kind of nice, and maybe if he tried, he could do it again.

But he doesn’t.

Hongjoong’s hands feel extra grounding anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comments if you liked it! it would mean a lot. 
> 
> Also I am lonely and sad at @sehgaara [](https://twitter.com/sehgaara) so please come talk uwu 
> 
> (idk maybe I will write their grown up selves someday hmm..)


End file.
